wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pollyanna/14
| autor=Eleanor H. Porter | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Rozdział XIV. Odwiedziny u „Pana“. Gdy Pollyanna stanęła po raz drugi przed domem pana Pendltona, nie wydał się jej już takim ponurym, jak poprzednio. Okna były pootwierane, jakaś starsza kobieta wieszała na podwórku bieliznę, a przed bramą stał powóz doktora. Pollyanna śmiało zadzwoniła, a pies poznał ją odrazu i zaczął radośnie witać i machać ogonem. Chwilę czekała, poczem otworzyła jej ta sama kobieta, która rozwieszała bieliznę. — Przyniosłam dla pana Pendltona trochę galaretki z nóżek cielęcych — rzekła Pollyanna, uśmiechając się mile. — Dziękuję — odpowiedziała kobieta, biorąc z rąk Pollyanny salaterkę — jak mam powiedzieć, od kogo? W tej chwili doktór, który, przechodząc, usłyszał słowa służącej i zobaczył zmartwioną minkę Pollyanny, zbliżył się do dziewczynki. — Co? Galaretka z nóżek? Doskonale! — zawołał wesoło. — A możebyś chciała zobaczyć naszego chorego? — Ach, owszem, proszę pana! I kobieta na znak doktora, aczkolwiek mocno zdziwiona, poprowadziła Pollyannę w głąb mieszkania. Przy drzwiach wiodących do pokoju chorego, sanitarjusz, pielęgnujący pana Pendltona, wydał okrzyk zdziwienia. — Ależ, panie doktorze, pan Pendlton rozkazał, aby nikogo do niego nie wpuszczać! — Być może — odpowiedział doktór — lecz ja wydaję inny rozkaz i przyjmuję za niego odpowiedzialność! Potem zaś dodał z uśmiechem: — Pan zapewne nie wie, że ta dziewczynka jest doskonałem lekarstwem. Jeżeli coś lub ktoś może dziś rozerwać nieco pana Pendltona, to tylko ona! Dlatego też ją posyłam! — A któż to jest? Doktór namyślał się przez chwilę, potem powiedział: — Jest to siostrzenica jednej z najbardziej szanowanych osób naszego miasta. Nazywa się Pollyanna Whittier. Wielu z moich pacjentów zna ją i wszyscy odzywają się o niej jak najlepiej. Sanitarjusz uśmiechnął się. — A jakież są cechy tego cudownego lekarstwa? Doktór poruszył głową przecząco. — Nie wiem! Słyszałem tylko, że jest ona uosobieniem stałego i niewygasłego zadowolenia w stosunku do wszystkiego, co się dzieje i co się ma dziać. Powtarzano mi szereg prowadzonych z nią rozmów i, o ile z nich mogę wnioskować, hasłem jej we wszystkich okolicznościach życia jest „być zawsze zadowoloną“. Gdyby takich jak ona — dodał, uśmiechając się — było dużo na świecie, to ani pan, jako sanitarjusz, ani ja, jako lekarz, nie mielibyśmy z czego żyć! Tymczasem Pollyanna na rozkaz doktora została wprowadzona do pana Pendltona. Przechodząc przez pokój, z którego tydzień temu telefonowała, Pollyanna zauważyła, że i tu zaszły pewne zmiany: czerwone portjery, co prawda, wisiały na miejscu, lecz książki były pozbierane i poukładane na miejscu, a kurz starannie pościerany. Jedne z kilku tajemniczych drzwi były otwarte i tam właśnie skierowała Pollyannę służąca. Za chwili dziewczynka znalazła się w zbytkownie umeblowanym sypialnym pokoju, a służąca nieco wylęknionym głosem zameldowała. — Proszę pana, ta mała dziewczynka przyniosła panu galaretkę, a doktór kazał mi ją wprowadzić! I wyszła natychmiast. Pollyanna została sam na sam z chorym, ponurym człowiekiem, leżącym nieruchomo na łożu. — Kazałem przecież — odezwał się rozgniewanym głosem — żeby nikogo... Ach, to ty! — dodał łagodniej, gdy Pollyanna zbliżyła się do łóżka. — Tak, to ja — odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się Pollyanna. Cieszę się bardzo, że mi pozwolono wejść do pana! Niech pan sobie wyobrazi, że służąca początkowo chciała wziąć galaretkę i już się bałam, że pana nie zobaczę. Ale potem nadszedł doktór i pozwolił mi wejść do pana. To było bardzo uprzejmie z jego strony! Hm... — mruknął „pan“ i zlekka się uśmiechnął. — Przyniosłam panu trochę galaretki z nóżek — cielęcych! Lubi pan galaretkę? — Nigdy tego nie jadłem — odparł i uśmiech znów opuścił jego ponure oblicze. A Pollyanna, stawiając salaterkę na szafce przy łóżku, mówiła dalej: — Naprawdę? Skoro więc pan nigdy nie jadł, nie może pan wiedzieć, czy ją lubi, lub nie! Bardzo się cieszę! Ach, żeby pan wiedział... — O, to jedno tylko wiem doskonale, że jestem w tej chwili niedołężny i że mogę tak przeleżeć aż do dnia Sądu Ostatecznego! Pollyanna była tem powiedzeniem nieprzyjemnie zaskoczona. — O nie, to nie potrwa do dnia Sądu Ostatecznego, chyba, żeby dzień ten nastąpił wcześniej, niż się spodziewamy. Co prawda, Pismo Święte powiada, że nastąpi on nieoczekiwanie, nie wierzę jednak..., to znaczy, wierzę temu, co mówi Pismo Święte, ale nie wierzę, żeby to było tak prędko! Pan Pendlton roześmiał się szczerze. Sanitarjusz, który w tej chwili otworzył drzwi i usłyszał ten śmiech, cofnął się natychmiast, jakby bojąc się spłoszyć nastrój, panujący w pokoju. — Trochę ci się poplątało wszystko — rzekł pan Pendlton. Teraz roześmiała się Pollyanna. — Może, proszę pana. Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że złamanie nogi nie jest chorobą chroniczną, tak jak naprzykład choroba pani Smith, a więc nie potrwa do dnia Sądu Ostatecznego. Pan się powinien z tego cieszyć! — O tak, bardzo się cieszę — odpowiedział ponuro chory. — Poza tem — mówiła dalej Pollyanna — ma pan złamaną tylko jedną nogę, a przecież mógłby pan złamać obie! — O, naturalnie! — odparł chory, podnosząc do góry brwi — wychodząc z twego punktu widzenia, powinienem wogóle cieszyć się, że nie jestem stonogą i że nie mam pięćdziesięciu nóg złamanych! Pollyanna znów się roześmiała. — Ach, to naprawdę zabawne! Znam stonogi, one mają taką moc nóżek i... — A może — przerwał „pan“ swym zwykłym, ponurym głosem — powinienem cieszyć się i z tego, że mam przy sobie sanitarjusza, doktora i tę kobietę w kuchni? — Ależ naturalnie, proszę pana. Niech pan tylko pomyśli, jakby tu było smutno, gdyby ich nie było! — Tak myślisz? — Naturalnie! Przecież pan leży w łóżku, więc coby pan robił bez ludzi? — Właśnie cała rzecz w tem, że leżę w łóżku. Ale nie mogę przecież być zadowolony z tej kobiety, która mi wszystko wywraca do góry nogami, mówiąc, że robi porządki, albo z tego sanitarjusza, który jej pomaga, a mówi, że mnie pielęgnuje, lub też z doktora, który tylko ich popiera, a wszyscy troje każą sobie za to dobrze płacić. — Teraz rozumiem — odparła Pollyanna ze współczuciem w głosie. — Naturalnie, że trudno jest tak odrazu rozstać się z tem, co się oszczędza przez lata! — Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, dziecko? — Mówię o pieniądzach, które pan, odmawiając poniekąd sobie, oszczędza i odkłada dla dzikich pogan. Widzi pan, że ja wiem o tem. I dlatego też przyszłam do wniosku, że pan tylko zewnętrzny wygląd ma taki surowy i ponury, a w rzeczywistości jest pan bardzo dobry! Nansy mi to powiedziała. — Nansy powiedziała ci, że ja oszczędzam pieniądze dla dzikich? Któż to jest Nansy? — Nasza Nansy, która pracuje u cioci Polly! — U cioci Polly? A któż to jest ciocia Polly? — Panna Polly Harrington. Mieszkam u niej. — Panna Polly Harrington? I ty u niej mieszkasz? — Jestem jej siostrzenicą, córką jej siostry, która już dawno nie żyje — odpowiedziała Pollyanna wzruszonym głosem. — A gdy niedawno straciłam i ojca i nie miałam już nikogo, prócz pań z dobroczynności, ciocia Polly wzięła mnie do siebie! „Pan“ nic nie odpowiedział, lecz twarz jego zbladła tak raptownie, że Pollyanna aż się przestraszyła. — Chciałabym już odejść — powiedziała — przypuszczam, że galaretka będzie panu smakowała! Na te słowa pan Pendlton otworzył oczy i spojrzał na nią wzrokiem takim jakimś dziwnym, że Pollyanna stanęła zmieszana. — A więc ty jesteś siostrzenicą panny Harrington? — spytał łagodnie po chwili. — Tak jest, proszę pana. Wzrok chorego był wciąż tak badawczo skierowany na twarzyczkę dziewczynki, aż ta wreszcie spytała: — Pan pewnie ją zna? Na ustach chorego zjawił się dziwny uśmiech. — Owszem, znam! — Ale — dodał wciąż z tym samym uśmiechem — nie zechcesz przecież twierdzić, że to ona przysyła mi galaretkę? Pollyanna była coraz bardziej zmieszana. — Nie, proszę pana. Nawet powinnam tak się zachowywać, żeby pan nie mógł nawet przypuścić, że to ona. — Domyślałem się tego — powiedział pan Pendlton i odwrócił głowę, a Pollyanna, nie wiedząc, co z sobą zrobić, pocichu wysunęła się z pokoju. W bramie zastała doktora, siedzącego w powozie i rozmawiającego z sanitarjuszem, który stał przy nim. — Słuchaj, Pollyanno, czy pozwolisz, że cię odwiozę do domu? — zapytał, uśmiechając się. — Chciałem już odjechać, lecz przyszło mi do głowy, że mogę na ciebie zaczekać! — Dziękuję panu, bardzo się z tego cieszę, gdyż lubię jeździć powozem — odpowiedziała Pollyanna, podczas gdy doktór podawał jej rękę, by pomóc wsiąść do powozu. — Naprawdę? — zapytał doktór, kiwnięciem głowy żegnając sanitarjusza. — Ale pewnie lubisz jeszcze wiele innych rzeczy? Pollyanna roześmiała się. — Nie wiem... może — rzekła. — Nie lubię tylko takich rzeczy, jak szycie, gotowanie, czytanie na głos... — Ale te rzeczy do czegoś wszakże służą — mówił doktór. — Ciocia Polly powiada, że one „uczą żyć“ — odpowiedziała Pollyanna ze smutnym uśmiechem. — Doprawdy? Spodziewałem się, że tak powie! — rzekł na to doktór. — Ale ja jestem innego zdania — odparła Pollyanna — i nie uważam, żeby potrzeba było koniecznie uczyć się żyć. — Dla wielu z nas jest to jednak potrzebne — westchnął ciężko doktór i zamyślił się głęboko. Pollyanna, widząc jego zasmuconą twarz, chciała w jakiś sposób rozerwać go i odpędzić smutne myśli. — Panie doktorze — powiedziała po chwili milczenia — myślę, że być, tak jak pan — doktorem, musi być najprzyjemniejszem w świecie zajęciem! Doktór spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. — Jakto najprzyjemniejszem? — Widzieć wszędzie tyle cierpień? — Wiem o tem, proszę pana, ale pan powinien być szczęśliwym, mając możność niesienia ulgi wszystkim tym cierpieniom! Wszak pan mnie rozumie? Duże dwie łzy ukazały się w oczach doktora. Życie jego było niewesołe. Nie posiadając ani rodziny, ani własnego kąta, mieszkając w dwóch wynajmowanych w pensjonacie pokojach, cały czas poświęcał swemu zawodowi, który poprostu kochał. Teraz, gdy widział świecące zapałem oczęta Pollyanny, zdawało mu się, że jakaś kochająca dłoń dotknęła jego głowy jakby z błogosławieństwem, i rozumiał, że od tej chwili, podczas dni pracy jak i podczas nocy czuwania tylko co wypowiedziane słowa Pollyanny będą mu gwiazdą przewodnią. — Niech cię Bóg błogosławi, dziecko! — powiedział drżącym głosem. Potem z uśmiechem, tak dobrze znanym i lubianym przez jego pacjentów, dodał: — Wiedz, kochanie, że czasem i doktór, jak jego pacjenci, potrzebuje lekarstwa! Słowa te mocno zaciekawiły Pollyannę, ale myślała o nich dotąd tylko, dopóki przeskakująca z drzewa na drzewo wiewiórka nie zwróciła całkowicie jej uwagi. Doktór wysadził Pollyannę przy samej bramie, uśmiechnął się do Nansy, która myła schodki, i odjechał. — Ach, co za przyjemny był ten spacer powozem — zawołała Pollyanna, podbiegając do Nansy. — A jaki ten doktór miły! I w kilku słowach opowiedziała Nansy swoją rozmowę z doktorem, poczem pobiegła do ciotki. Pannę Polly zastała w salonie. — Pollyanno, czyj to powóz zatrzymał się przed chwilą przed bramą? — zapytała, jak zwykle, sucho panna Polly. — Doktora Chilton‘a! Nie zna go ciocia? — Doktór Chilton? Cóż on tu robił? — Odwiózł mnie swoim powozem. Ach, ciociu, zaniosłam galaretkę panu Pendltonowi i... — Pollyanno, czy on się tylko nie domyśla, że to ją ją posłałam? — przerwała panna Polly, podnosząc głowę. — Ależ nie! Nawet mu powiedziałam, że to nie ciocia! Twarz panny Polly zaczerwieniła się w jednej chwili. — Jakto? Więc powiedziałaś mu, że to nie ja przysyłam? Pollyanna szeroko otworzyła oczy, zdziwiona potępiającym głosem panny Polly. — Ależ ciociu! Czy mi ciocia nie mówiła? Panna Polly westchnęła beznadziejnie. — Mówiłam ci, Pollyanno, że to nie ja posyłam i prosiłam, abyś tak się zachowywała, by on czasem tego nie pomyślał! A to wielka różnica, niż mu powiedzieć, że to nie ja posyłam. I powiedziawszy to, wyszła z pokoju. — O Boże! Zrobiłam coś złego! I to najgorsze, że nie widzę w tem żadnej różnicy — westchnęła ciężko Pollyanna.